The YouTubers Challenge
by Punkn'mice
Summary: Austin and Ally were both YouTubers. One day, they decided to shoot a live steam of themselves playing a game called "The YouTubers Challenge". But what will happen when this challenge turned out to be a lot more crazy and difficult than they had expected? Will this affect the friendship between them? Auslly one-shot. Hope you enjoy!


**The YouTubers Challenge**

A/N: Hey guys it's me again! I'm sorry I haven't updated since the Out of My Expectation finale. Grade Eleven just started and I have been quite busy with my work. But anyway I decided to write this Auslly one-shot for you guys. Hope you all like it!

Ally's POV

"Hey Alls! Wanna come over and shoot a live stream together?" Austin's voice came through my phone.

"Sure," I said, "but what are we going to do?"

He let out a tiny laugh and responded, "Oh you'll see. Just hurry up."

The thing about Austin and I was that we were youtubers. We made videos on Youtube regularly for almost three years now and it had gained us a lot of subscribers. Austin liked to make gaming and comedy videos while I tend to make beauty and fashion videos. A lot of times we liked do collaborations and made videos together, which was what we were going to do now.

Soon I arrived at Austin's house and I rang the bell. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the door was opened to reveal an excited looking Austin.

"Whoa," I raised an eyebrow, "What's got into you?"

"Just come inside and I'll tell you," He hurried me in and closed the door.

We headed into his room and I notice that the camera and the light stands had already been set up. Austin went to his desk and grabbed an envelope. He came up to me and raised the envelope up to my face.

"Guess what I finally got?" he said with a smirk on his face.

I took a look at the envelope and instantly knew the reason why he was so hyped up. On the cover of the envelope was the words "The YouTubers Challenge". It was a thing going on among the youtubers. Some organisation decided to have some fun by designing all kinds of challenges for different youtubers. The challenges could be anything. It could be fun, it could be really difficult, it could be extremely embarrassing. But once you received the challenge, you had to do a live steam of you finishing it. Lately, a lot of our youtuber friends had received their challenges and posted videos of them doing the challenges on their channels. Austin had been waiting for it all along. No wonder he was so excited.

"That's great Austin," I said, "But one question, what do you need me to do it with you?"

"Well… I may or may not have sneaked a peek at the papers inside and it said that I need a female to complete this challenge with me," he said with an uneasy grin, "But I swear that's all I have read, I still don't know what are we going to do."

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Fine. So why don't we start now?"

I settled myself down in front of the camera while Austin adjusted it.

"All right. You ready?" He asked me.

"Ready as always." I said as he turned on the camera and started recording. He sat down next to me and spoke in the camera.

"Hey internet! [Can anyone guess which british youtuber starts his videos like this xd] It's Autsin here and welcome to my live steam! So today I have a special guest with me," he turned me and said, "Miss Ally Dawson everyone!"

"Hey guys! How's everybody doing?" I waved at the camera.

"So this morning I went to my mailbox and guess what I found?" He put up the envelope and waved it to the camera, "I finally got my YouTubers Challenge! Woohoo!"

"You guys have no idea how excited he is to get that letter. He's been dying to know what his challenge is." I added.

"It's true," he nodded his head, "I can't help but get excited when all the other youtubers are doing it."

"Yeah, but don't forget some challenge were pretty embarrassing and awkward. Aren't you kinda scared?"

"It can't be that bad," he said to me, "Okay enough chit chat. Let's take it out and see what we're gonna do."

He took the papers out and read it out loud, "Dear Austin Moon, thank you for participating in the YouTubers Challenge. We hope you can have a fantastic time playing the game. In this challenge, you will need help from a female. You will need to prepare a glass of wine or any kind of beverage of your choice. Then, you or your partner will have to deliver a mouthful of beverage into the other one's mouth with your own mouth without spilling. You can only try this for a maximum of three times. If you cannot achieve it, then you have failed the challenge….."

At this point, Austin's voice was getting weaker and weaker while my jaw was dropping lower and lower. His eyebrows were pushed together and my eyes were as big as a golf ball. Finally, after a minute of awkward silence, I remembered we were shooting live so I decided to break the silence.

"Who the hell come up with this? Like seriously!" I exclaimed.

"Beats me," he said and pointed to the camera, "But whoever come up with this is up to no good!"

"See I told you there will be nasty challenges," I sighed and smacked his arms, "This is obviously one of them!"

"Well don't blame me! Who knows it can be this bad?" He fired back.

I sighed as I saw no point in continuing our arguments. We fell back into awkward silence as we were still taking in the news. If I was really going to kiss Austin, it would awkward as hell. For all I know we were best friends. Best friends wouldn't kiss each other, and certainly wouldn't feed each other with their mouth. But there was no backing down now, we were shooting live. Thousands of people could be watching us and we couldn't just bail out like this. So I decided to suck it up and speak up.

"You know what? Let's do this." I said to Austin as he looked at me like I was insane of something.

"You serious?" He looked at me with wide eyes, "You are okay with this?"

"It's just a game. It doesn't mean anything. Plus we're youtubers, we are always doing crazy stuff and embarrassing ourselves on camera. So what's the big deal this time?" I tried to lighten up the mood but I was unsure about it as well. He thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you got your point," he sighed and turned to the camera, "Well guess what internet? Today is your lucky day cuz you will all get to see us completely degrading and making a fool of ourselves! So without further a duo, here we go!" Although he sounded confident, I could still sense the unsureness in his voice.

Austin quickly went to the fridge to grab a bottle of beer while I found a map and placed it on the floor in case we made a mess. After everything was done, we settled ourselves down and got ready.

"Okay," I said, "We only got three times to try so we need to come up with a strategy. Any ideas?"

"I think I will feed it to you cuz I'm taller, so it will be easier." He suggested.

"Right and you can't go too fast or I will choke," I added, "And we should open our mouth as wide as we can."

"Got it! So.." He picked up the bottle and took a deep breath,"Let's try to do this in one take shall we?"

I gave him a thumb up. Austin poured a mouthful of beer into his mouth. Slowly, he started leaning down to me. The spaces between us were getting smaller and smaller, and my heart was beating faster and faster. Part of the reason was that we were doing this in front of thousands of people, but a bigger part of the reason was that I had never been so close to Austin before. That was when I notice how brown his eyes were, and how good he smelt like. Finally, our lips touched. I opened my mouth first so he could poured the beer to me. He opened his mouth slightly and started to slowly deliver the crisp liquid into my mouth. At that moment, I felt so unexpected. His body temperature made his lips so hot yet the chilled liquid made his lips so cold as well. It was hot and cold at the same time, and I felt surprisingly good. He continued to pour the drinks to me but I could feel that we were losing control. Some beer were already started to spill out form the corner of my mouth. Luckily, Austin seemed to notice it too and reached out his hand to cup my face, so my head was turned to the other side and the spilling stopped. His warm palm made my inside melt a little bit. I could tell I was blushing but luckily nobody could see it as his hands were on my cheek. After the last drop of beer was poured into my mouth, we broke apart and started to breath heavily. Austin looked down to make sure we didn't spill any beer out.

"We didn't spill any out," he said, "Mission accomplished!" He raised his fist in the air.

"Yes!" I chuckled and raise my hands up as well, "And we don't even need a second try!"

"Hell yeah!" He gave me a high five, "Well, that was quite a game! Whoo! Anyway, thanks for joining us in my live steam. If you like this video, don't forget subscribe to both of our channels to see more of us. Until next time guys! Bye!" We waved goodbye and Austin turned off the camera. Suddenly, it was just me and him now.

"Well, that was…" I started to say.

"Pretty awesome right?" He turned and smirked at me. I thought he was going to feel awkward about it but I was glad he wasn't.

"Yeah," I sighed, "It's pretty awesome,"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," He teased, "I know you do."

"And what makes you say that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Cuz I'm a awesome kisser," He claimed, "And you totally just blushed." I chuckled as I rolled my eyes and pushed him a little bit.

"Okay fine, I like it. But.." I stopped smiling, "I feel like I shouldn't cuz, you know, we're just best friends. We shouldn't feel this way. If we start doing this together, it's gonna be a mess. We have no idea what we're getting ourselves into. It's better for us to forget this." I tried to warn him but deep inside, I wanted to taste him lips again.

He started to look down and think. After a few minutes, he spoke up again.

"Screw that crap. We can't just forget all of this," He turned to me and pressed his lips on mine in one swift move. I instantly kissed him back and put my hands on his shoulder. He was right I guess, we couldn't just forget that crazy and insane Youtubers Challenge.

A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope you don't find this weird cuz this idea just randomly popped up in my head and I was like, why not make a one-shot? Anyway, feel free to leave a review and check out my other stories. Again I am sorry about my recent absent and I will update My Journey in Lima, Ohio as soon as I can. Until next time. bye!

-Genevar


End file.
